Who's Master? (EMIYA x OC)
by CommanderTiddyKittyPizzaButt
Summary: Archer/EMIYA x OC (Rein) MATURE Lighthearted Smut with BDSM Themes.


This story may involve spoilers on the Fate series. So read at your own risk and all that jazz.

I haven't attempted a fanfic in YEARS so here's my first fanfic since I was in my teens (over 8 years ago?) My interest in writing has been reawakened thanks to an old friend. I wrote this for her entertainment. This is my very first time posting a fanfic, soooo yeah! Enjoy!

I closed the door behind me and instantly dropped my heavy bag before removing my shoes.  
"Archer! I'm... " I paused as the scent of something delicious hit me.  
"Welcome home mast... " Archer closed his eyes and lightly shook his head "Rein… Would you like some tea while I finish dinner?"  
"Oh! Yes… Thank you Archer." I smiled settling down at the kotatsu.  
"Did you enjoy your day out? I hope you didn't get yourself into any trouble while we were apart" He sat down a tray with a beautiful teapot with two matching cups.  
"You would have been the first to know if I found myself in trouble. Thankfully everything went fine, I've been able to identify another master without alerting them." I lifted a cup to my lips.  
Archer settled across from me and took the other cup in his large hand. "Oh? Who's master did you identify, I assume you didn't communicate it telepathically as to not alert anyone?"  
"It's Assassin's master. I recognize her fro… wait… Archer… Where did you find this tea set?" I slowly turned the handle-less cup around to inspect it further.  
"I found it in the hall closet. I didn't understand why you would keep a broken tea set unless it had some importance to you, so I fixed it. I hope that's alright." He took a drink as he closed one eye waiting to see my reaction.  
"This was a gift from my friend. She brought it back to me in America after her first trip here to Japan. That was long before I decided to move here. It was broken in the move... I just couldn't bring myself to get rid of them… Thank you Archer" I could feel the sting as tears welled up in my eyes.  
"Of course. They're far too beautiful to stay broken. Much like someone I know" He reached across the table and wiped the tears from my cheek before dropping the handkerchief on the table in front of me. "Now please excuse me while I go finish preparing dinner."

We sat and made small talk about our day over dinner. I went out to scout alone for fellow Masters since it's easier for me to stay hidden while alone than it is with a servant's presence. Not that Archer is bad at staying quiet, I'm just not sure what the other masters and their servants are capable of, and would rather not risk it. Knowing that I still have all 3 command seals, I could easily teleport Archer to me in moments of extreme danger.  
Archer stayed at home, apparently fixed several things around the house and prepared a rather large dinner for the two of us.

Once we finished we both got up and began cleaning our mess.  
"Rein… I would like to request that... " He stopped and closed his eyes. Was his face turning a little red?  
"Request that?" I urged.  
"That I stay in your room tonight… Something has felt… odd while you were gone today. I fear something isn't right… I want to be able to ensure you're safe" His gaze shifted back to the dish he was washing.  
My cheeks felt warm, I knew I was blushing as well. I cleared my throat and took the dish from him to dry it.  
"Alright… If you feel there may be something off… I'd rather be safe than sorry…"  
We finished cleaning up and I prepared for bed.

I came back from my bath to see Archer sitting in the corner of my room.  
"Are… you just going to watch me while I sleep?"  
"Well… What else would you have me do? Join you in your bed?" He answered rather fast. Maybe even a little too fast. From the look on his face, even he didn't expect the last bit.  
I felt my face flush "I…" I put my hands over my face to hide my embarrassment, which probably only made things worse.  
The next thing I knew warm hands had grabbed mine and was pulling them from my face. My wide eyes met his much calmer gaze. He moved his hand to my cheek then slowly down to my neck before pulling me forward. I was certain my entire body could catch fire at any moment. His face was red as well, but he was much more collected. He gave me a slight grin and pressed his forehead to mine "Shall I continue?"  
I opened my mouth but words wouldn't come out, he lifted my chin and pressed his lips to mine. I melted into his embrace as he slid his other hand to my lower back, pulling my body closer to his. I felt his hard body against my softer frame. My breasts pressing against his chest. He slowly stepped forward. I felt my feet hit the edge of my futon.

He broke from the kiss and looked deep into my eyes.  
"I've been meaning to ask. Is there a reason you're uncomfortable with being called Master?" he looked rather amused. "Does it have anything to do with this collar you never remove?" He taunted me as he moved his hand down to tuck a finger between my neck and the leather. I gasped and could feel my face grow warmer as I tilted my head back a bit.  
"Well… That answers my question I suppose" he gave it a slight tug as a moan escaped my lips "Should I assume you'd be happier calling me 'Master' instead?" He gave me a cocky grin and tugged again testing my self control. I bit my lip and inhaled sharply.  
"Well?" He taunted. I could feel his other hand pushing aside my robe as he tucked his thumb into the hip of my panties.  
"Y… yes…" I managed to say through heavy breaths.  
"Yes?"  
"Yes… Master…" I gasped.  
"Good girl" he growled before pulling my collar again as our lips collided once more.  
I slowly moved my hands up to his chest, unhooking the white cords keeping his jacket on before beginning to push it from his shoulders. I felt him reach down to undo his belt dropping the cape from his hips. I ran my hands across his rock hard chest, feeling all the dips of his muscles on my fingertips. He pushed his tongue into my mouth briefly before pulling it away so he could nibble on my lip. I gripped his shirt then began to push it upward. He removed his hands from my body long enough to remove his top before slowly running his hands up and down my sides before moving his hands to the front of my robe.  
"You won't be needing this… I can keep you warm" He whispered pulling the robe off my shoulders before realizing it was tied closed.  
He pulled away and I saw the look of embarrassment on his face and he began to blush again. How he could go from confident and sexy to this flustered embarrassment was entertaining. I let out a slight giggle while his hands fumbled with my sash. I reached down to help him. As to not bruise his ego over being foiled by a piece of fabric I said in a soft voice "Yes, safe and warm Master…"  
His eyes widened for a moment as he blushed even more. He then slowly closed his eyes and chuckled lightly. He looked at me again with that confident gaze "Damn right."

He threw my robe open and leaned his head down into my breasts while slowly tilting me backward and lowering me to the floor. I could feel his warm breath on my skin. He bit at my collarbone then slowly kissed his way down to my breasts. He took them in his hands and with his thumbs rubbed at my hardening nipples before taking one in his mouth. He flicked his tongue across my nipple a few times before biting then tugging at it in a surprisingly rough manner. He moved his way down my chest to my belly then to my hips, leaving a trail of bites and kisses in his wake. His hands made quick work of removing the last remaining piece of clothing on my body. He rested his cheek against my stomach as he looked up with that same light grin on his face. I felt his hand slide between my legs and I gasped. He winked and smiled that cocky smile yet again as I felt his fingers slide inside me and his thumb press against my clit. I arched my back in pleasure and put my hand over my mouth to muffle my moans. He pressed his thumb harder and drove his fingers in deeper and faster. I moaned louder as I felt the excitement building. He moved to my side and used his free hand to grab my collar once again and pulled me into a rough kiss. I couldn't hold back any longer. I tilted my head back as my eyes closed tight and I let your a loud moan and began to tremble.

"Em... iya…" I whispered out of breath before opening my eyes to meet his gaze "... Master… please… pleasure yourself with me as well"  
I must have caught him off guard again because his eyes widened for just a moment before he closed his eyes and smirked "Very well, if you insist."  
He removed his pants to reveal his rather large penis. I sat up and buried my hands in his hair before kissing him once again. I slowly pushed him backward and straddled his hips. I felt his warmth pressing between my legs. He reached up and placed his hands gently on my hips as I lowered myself onto him I whimpered as I felt him fill me. He tilted his head back and grabbed the pillow beside him covering his face and muffling his moans. I bit my lip as a tiny moan escaped from me as well. He moved the pillow under his head and gazed up at me with his beautiful silver eyes. I slowly moved myself up and down on his large shaft, feeling his tip pressing deeper each time I lowered myself all the way. I guess my pace began to drive him mad because he grabbed my ass and began to move me faster, pulling me down harder, driving himself deeper with each thrust.

I pressed my hands against his chest and tilted my head back moaning each time he dropped me down on his length. Suddenly he rolled over on me and began to slam himself into me even harder. I wrapped my arms around his mid back feeling my nails dig into his skin. With one hand he pulled my head to his chest, the other held my lower back to keep me steady with each thrust. His body tensed up and I felt his penis start to throb inside of me.

He finally lowered my head to the pillow and lowered himself down to rest his head on my chest. I struggled to grab the blanket, I guess he realized this and quickly threw it over us. I reached down and buried my hand in his snow white hair that's now relaxed to it's natural state of unruliness.  
"Are you alright?" He said looking up at me then pushed my crimson hair from my face.  
"Mmhmm… Better than alright honestly" I said still trying to control my breathing.  
"Good… I'm doing my job well then" He smirked.  
I ran my fingers through his hair a few more times before he pulled away and brought me to his chest instead. He smoothed his hand over my hair.  
"Was there ever really any danger?" I smiled nuzzling my face into his chest.  
"I guess we'll find out soon, won't we?" He smirked resting his hand on my lower back.  
"I suppose so…" I closed my eyes and pressed my ear to his chest allowing his heartbeat to lull me to sleep.


End file.
